skatepunkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bells On Records
Bells On Records (BOR) is a record label from Tokyo, Japan specialized in skatepunk History Bells On Records was founded in 2005 by Nobuyuki Watanabe (aka Louie) with the goal to release "Fast Melodic Hardcore" from all over the world in Japan. Since this day the label has not only re-released various out of print and hard to find records but become a respected label in the Skatepunk scene with an international rooster. Releases *BOR611-2: F.O.D. - TRICKS OF THE TRADE * BOR610-2: FAIR DO'S - TRYING TIMES * BOR609-2: THE HUMAN PROJECT - ORIGINS * BOR608-2: HOGWASH - RAINMAKER * BOR607-2: FEEBLE-GRIND - MY INTONATION *BOR606-2: THANKS TO LOSERS - WINNERS *BOR605-2: TORCHES TO TRIGGERS - MODERN DAY MONSTER *BOR604-2: LASTKAJ 14 : LAARHÖNE - SKÅL FOR INGENTING (SPLIT) *BOR603-2: AZNAR YOUTH - ARROZ Y MONSTRUO *BOR602-2: FORUS - LIGHTS *BOR601-2: NOT AVAILABLE - NO EXCUSES *BOR600-2: 7 YEARS - PSYCHOSOMATIC *BOR599-2: SKUMDUM - TRAVELLER ANTHEMS *BOR596-2: ACTIONMEN - RAMADAMA *BOR598-2: STRAIGHTAWAY - LAST EXIT TO NOWHERE *BOR597-2: THE DECLINE - I'M NOT GONNA LIE TO YOU *BOR595-2: PMX - THE BALLAD OF TONY MONTANA *BOR594-2: VOID ZERO MESS - FOR PEOPLE WHO I'LL NEVER FORGET *BOR593-2: ADRENALIZED - TALES FROM THE LAST GENERATION *BOR592-2: F.O.D. - ONTARIO *BOR591-2: DUTCH NUGGETS - NERVOUS WRECK *BOR590-2: MUTE - THUNDERBLAST *BOR589-2: TIME TO BREAK UP - A PIECE ON THE LIFE *BOR588-2: ASADO - EQUIPPED TO FAIL *BOR587-2: AFTER THE FALL - UNKIND *BOR586-2: THE DECLINE - ARE YOU GONNA EAT THAT? *BOR585-2: CURBSIDE - THE SOUND I KNOW *BOR584-2: KURO! - FIND YOUR WAY *BOR583-2: 30 MILES - THE SMILES OF RAGE & PARANOIA *BOR582-2: LOCAL RESIDENT FAILURE - A BREATH OF STALE AIR *BOR581-2: BILLY MEIER - ES TIEMPO DE VOLVER *BOR580-2: NEVER HIT AGAIN - SINKERS *BOR579-2: SUGUS - CICLOSTES *BOR578-2: TORCHES TO TRIGGERS - DOOMSDAY IN DOUGLASDALE *BOR577-2: AZNAR YOUTH - AZNAR YOUTH *BOR576-2: FORUS - WE *BOR575-2: THE FEAR - HERE GOES NOTHING *BOR574-2: BULLET BANE - NEW WORLD BROADCAST *BOR573-2: NEVER BEEN FAMOUS - MESH OF LIES *BOR572-2: STRAIGHT AT VENUE - FUTURE *BOR571-2: ALMEIDA - FANTASTIC MASSACRE *BOR570-2: SELLFISH - TO THE CORE *BOR569-2: SELLFISH - MAJOR LEAGUE PUNKROCK *BOR568-2: LASTKAJ 14 - SOM EN DÅLIG FILM *BOR567-2: BOOZE CRUISE - MOOSE STUFF *BOR565-2: STEVE RAWLES - BONUS ROOM *BOR566-2: FIVE DAYS OFF - RIPPING THE FIELD *BOR564-2: REJECTED KIDS - A NEW CHAPTER HAS BEGUN *BOR563-2: WATERWEED - WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? *BOR562-2: WISEHEIMER - NONE THE WISER *BOR561-2: 3DAYBINGE - 3DAYBINGE *BOR560-2: OUT OF DATE - D-SIDE *BOR559-2: ADRENALIZED - DOCET UMBRA *BOR558-2: JUST ANOTHER BURP - THE REAL WORLD *BOR557-2: OUT OF DATE - SMILE *BOR556-2: AFTER THE FALL - ERADICATION *BOR555-2: TAKE OFF THE HALTER - WE TOOK OFF *BOR554-2: SOFTCORE - ANYWAY. *BOR553-2: VA - TRIBUTE TO BELVEDERE *BOR552-2: LASTKAJ 14 - I BRIST PÅ ANNAT *BOR551-2: LASTKAJ 14 - PÅ ANDRA SIDAN HORISONTEN *BOR550-2: DURAI - LOOKING FORWARD LEFT BEHIND *BOR549-2: NOT SO YOUNG : YELLS FIRE - I DON'T KNOW NOTHING ANYMORE *BOR548-2: JUST ANOTHER BURP - TROPICAL-CORE *BOR547-2: GINGER - DARK PAGE CHRONICLES *BOR546-2: HOGWASH - STICKER PARALYSIS *BOR545-2: NEWBRIDGE DOWNFALL - REPRISALS AND REGRETS *BOR544-2: AFTER THE FALL - COLLAR CITY *BOR543-2: AFTER THE FALL - FORT ORANGE *BOR542-2: AFTER THE FALL - EVERYTHING *BOR541-2: ACTIONMEN:MISLED BALDS - WITH A TWIST OF THRASH *BOR540-2: FORUS - START FROM ZERO *BOR539-2: XRADE:WASTE OF TIME - THIS IS OUR BLOOD (SPLIT) *BOR538-2: ATLAS LOSING GRIP - WATCHING THE HORIZON *BOR537-2: VA (4WAY SPLIT) - COALITION *BOR536-2: SKUMDUM - WHAT WE DID BEST *BOR535-2: NOT SO YOUNG - ONE OF THE TRIGGER *BOR534-2: SHORT ON TIME - SANCTUARY *BOR533-2: SKUMDUM - DEMONS FROM THE PAST *BOR532-2: SKUMDUM - KÅGEPUNX, FOLKÖL *BOR531-2: DR.HOURAI - VIBRATIONS IN HYPERSPACE *BOR530-2: STRAIGHTEN THINGS OUT - I THINK WE BETTER SPLIT UP *BOR529-2: SKUMDUM:HERO OF OUR TIME - 2 SIDES OF THE STORY (SPLIT) *BOR528-2: MISLED BALDS - THIS IS A BLAZE FROM *BOR527-2: HOGWASH - OLD'S COOL, NEW'S COOL +1 *BOR526-2: SUGUS - LEARN TO BE A MORNARD *BOR525-2: ASADO - ASADO *BOR524-2: THE DEFINITIVE MEASURE - THE END OF THE BEGINNING *BOR523-2: SHORT ON TIME - WHISPERINGS FROM OUTER SPACE *BOR522-2: ATLAS LOSING GRIP - SHUT THE WORLD OUT *BOR521-2: NON SUFFICIENT FUNDS - ON ADDICTIONS *BOR520-2: TRICK SHOTS - DO SOMETHING *BOR519-2: ACTIONMEN - UPA A BABA! *BOR518-2: HERO OF OUR TIME - CIVILIAN *BOR517-2: PLAY ATTENCHON - LA ILUSIÓN QUE LLEVAS *BOR516-2: FORUS - AARON'S REVOLUTION *BOR515-2: YELLS FIRE IN A CROWDED THEATER - WHAT WE'RE RUNNING *BOR514-2: BELVEDERE - BECAUSE NO ONE STOPPED US *BOR513-2: SKUMDUM - SKUM OF THE LAND *BOR512-2: NEVER BEEN FAMOUS - CHARGED *BOR511-2: ACTIONMEN - THE GAME! *BOR510-2: PENDLETON - YOU, BY US *BOR509-2: FIVE DAYS OFF - COAST TO COAST *BOR508-2: STRAIGHTEN THINGS OUT - DAWN OF A NEW HOPE *BOR507-2: STRAIGHTAWAY - EMOTIONS AND ANGER *BOR506-2: HOGWASH - INSERT TITLE HERE *BOR505-2: PMX - RISE AND SHINE *BOR504-2: VA - STRIKE THE PUNK VOL.2 *BOR503-2: FIVE DAYS OFF - DEERFOOT TRAIL *BOR502-2: HOGWASH - OLD'S COOL,NEW'S COOL *BOR501-2: VA - STRIKE THE PUNK Links Store and info about the releases Facebook page